The way she broke my heart
by Moonda
Summary: Severus Snape pensou que não voltaria a amar outra vez, afinal, ter seu coração quebrado por duas vezes já fora o suficiente. Mas quem pode resisti aos encantos de uma Grifinória apaixonada?


**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

O cenário é uma Hogwarts pós guerra. Como sou boazinha, todo mundo continua vivo!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Ela chegou animada demais para outra detenção. Os cabelos cacheados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e aquilo quase o fez sorrir. Sabia que ela apareceria assim. Foi de propósito que ele elogiou o rabo de cavalo de Ginevra Weasley durante a aula, apenas um pequeno teste, e lá estava Hermione Granger provando certa a sua teoria.

—Boa noite, professor — ela disse com um sorriso, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

—Ainda faltam dez minutos para sua detenção começar, Srta. Granger — ele disse com um arquear de sobrancelha, divertindo-se internamente com toda aquela situação.

—Eu não queria me atrasar, então meio que... acabei me adiantando — ela olhou para o chão ao falar, embaraçada, com as bochechas corando.

Granger se adiantou porque estava ansiosa em ter um tempo a sós com ele, Snape sabia disso.

— Tudo bem então — ele se levantou de sua cadeira e andou até ela lentamente, completamente consciente de que a menina observava cada minúsculo movimento seu. Como se fosse absolutamente normal, ele pegou-a pela mão e a levou até o laboratório que ficava na sala adjacente, arrancando um suspiro apaixonado pelo contato.

"Todos esses ingredientes estão um caos, faz muito tempo que não mexo nesse armário" ele disse ao leva-la até um armário que ocupava toda a parede. As prateleiras estavam abarrotadas de vidrinhos com os mais variados —e horripilantes— ingredientes. "Esta noite você ira organizá-los."

Ele soltou a mão de Hermione e ela lamuriou baixinho.

—O que disse?—

—Erm... eu disse... Qual o padrão o senhor prefere?— dissimulou nervosa, olhando para os lados como sempre fazia quando mentia.

—Por ordem de periculosidade. Use luvas e tome cuidados, há venenos poderosos aí — ele avisou —Eu vou estar corrigindo redações em minha mesa. Não me interrompa.

— Tudo bem — ela garantiu.

— Srta. Granger, é serio. Não quero ser incomodado— sua voz era dura ao dizer aquilo, tinha mesmo varias correções a fazer, o trabalho da semana estava acumulado graças a ela, que durante as detenções conseguia monopolizar sua atenção.

—Nem vai lembrar que estou aqui — ela prometeu.

Ele mal havia sentado quando ela quebrou a promessa pela primeira vez. Fez uma pergunta idiota sobre um ingrediente qualquer, só para ter uma desculpa para falar com ele, como ele sabia que ela faria. Tinha sido assim nas últimas semanas.

Snape não conseguia entender o porquê da garota estar apaixonada por ele, mas ela estava. Durante as aulas, ela o provocava das maneiras mais tolas e só parava depois de conseguir uma detenção, só para poder ficar com ele. Seus olhares eram sempre apaixonados, vivia bebendo suas palavras e tremia cada vez que ele se aproximava dela.

Ele iria para o inferno por estar gostando daquilo, por estar jogando com os sentimentos de sua aluna, mas não podia evitar.

—Professor — ela o interrompeu outra vez —esses são...

—Chifres de rinoceronte — ele disse ao dar uma olhadela rápida — E eu tenho absoluta certeza de que a senhorita já sabia.

—Só queria ter certeza.

—Aham — ele marcou um grande 'T' com tinta vermelha no pergaminho que corrigia. Hermione continuou ali, encarando-o pensativamente. — Mais alguma coisa, srta. Granger?

—É um visco sobre a sua cabeça?

Snape olhou para cima e viu o pequeno visco encantado que se formava. O castelo tinha sido restaurado á pouco tempo, a guerra danificara não só a construção, mas também a magia do lugar.

—Só me faltava isso — ele murmurou — É só um engano, o castelo deve pensar que é natal.

—É, mas da azar ficar sob um visco e não... Você sabe— ela disse sugestivamente.

—Acha que devemos nos beijar para evitar um azar natalino, sendo que nem ao menos é natal? — ele cruzou os longos dedos sobre a mesa e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, divertindo-se mais do que deveria com a ideia maluca de beijá-la.

—Só por precaução.

Ele assistiu a grifana abandonar o vidro de chifres de rinoceronte em cima da mesa, e então andar lentamente até ao lado da sua cadeira.

—Srta. Granger, isso não é apropriado — ele repreendeu falsamente, endireitando a postura.

Hermione Granger transpassou todos os limites ao sentar-se em seu colo. E ele não conseguiu reagir aquilo, por ter sido pego de surpresa, talvez. Ela acariciou seu rosto de maneira delicada, escorregou a mão para seu pescoço e não parou até chegar á nuca, onde entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo.

—Pare-me agora, ou então eu vou beijá-lo, professor — ela disse olhando de seus olhos para seus lábios com devoção.

Ele teria dito alguma coisa, mas não conseguia pensar direito com ela assim tão perto. Os lábios dela desceram sobre os de Snape, e tudo se tornou nublado. O beijo dela era doce e quente, cheio de promessas. Havia certa sensualidade na maneira como ela movia a língua em sua boca, provocante, toda ela entregue em seus braços, levando-o á um mundo até então desconhecido. Ela mordiscou o lábio do bruxo e o puxou com leveza entre os dentes antes de soltá-lo.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, percebeu que estava completamente perdido.

— Agora que a senhorita já salvou nosso natal, pode voltar á arrumar o armário — ele disse, não tão duro quanto gostaria, mas o suficiente para mascarar o quanto tinha gostado do beijo.

Uma Hermione sonhadora pulou para o chão e se afastou com bochechas coradas.

Ele não conseguiu mais se concentrar no trabalho, em certo ponto ele apenas lia sem atenção e chutava uma nota qualquer. O visco, agora florido e pomposo, continuava a flutuar sobre ele, impedindo que ele esquecesse o beijo.

Estalou os dedos e desistiu. Tinha que sair dali, talvez convidasse Sirius e Lupin para irem á um pub qualquer, não seria seguro ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos naquela noite.

Chamou Hermione, e sentiu um solavanco no estômago quando ela entrou em seu campo de visão.

—Eu tenho que sair, então acho que a sua detenção acabou por hoje— ele disse.

—Mas ainda tenho que terminar...

—Pode deixar tudo como está— ele se levantou e arrumou a pilha de pergaminhos.

—Eu vou terminar em dez minutos, no máximo.

—Então fique, se quer tanto — ele se levantou e passou por ela, mas antes que alcançasse a porta ela avisou:

—Professor, o visco está te seguindo— havia um sorriso brincando nos lábios da bruxa e um escondido nos olhos de Snape.

Ele sacou a varinha e fez com que o visco explodisse.

—Não está mais.

* * *

Hermione assistiu Snape sair pela porta e permaneceu ali até que não ouviu mais seus passos no corredor. Então correu de volta para o laboratório e se agachou perto da caixa que tinha encontrado. Estava escondida atrás de uma porção de vidrinhos, na última prateleira, e dentro dela havia alguns livros de poções sem nada de especial. Mas entre os livros, um se destacava, em sua capa uma caligrafia feminina anunciava: " O Diário de Severus Snape".

Organizou o mais rápido possível aquela última prateleira, então agarrou o diário contra o peito e saiu dali á passos largos, só parou quando chegou em seu quarto.

— Ginny? — chamou, para confirmar que estava sozinha.

Então correu para a cama e fechou as cortinas do dossel, tão ansiosa para ler que mal se continha.

—Eu não devia ler, eu não devia! — ela murmurou para si mesma antes de abrir o livro que continha parte da vida de Severus Snape.

 _Querido diário... Merlin isso é tão gay! Eu não vou escrever segredos aqui, isso é idiota, Lily é maluca. Isso não vai me ajudar, argh, porque eu ainda estou escrevendo? Eu vou parar!_

Hermione sorriu para aquilo.

 _Estúpido diário, Lily não aceitou que eu te devolvesse. Escutei por uma hora inteira sobre os seus poderes terapêuticos, que segundo ela foram comprovados cientificamente pelos trouxas. Eu duvido muito que escrever meus dias aqui vá realmente me ajudar, mas minha melhor amiga me fez prometer que escreveria, então aqui estou._

 _O dia de hoje foi um inferno como todos os outros, ou talvez um pouco pior._

 _James Potter conseguiu se superar ao me expor ao ridículo no meio do salão principal. O bituso fez com que uma bandeja de muffins de chocolate se atirasse em mim. Eu estava lá, sentado de boa, cuidando da minha vida como sempre e muffins começaram a me atacar! Que vomitão ele é! E ainda se acha engraçado..._

 _A profa. McGonagall foi a única que tomou alguma atitude, descontando pontos da própria casa e deixando o Potter envergonhado na frente dos amigos._

 _Ela estava tão linda! Tinha borboletas douradas no cabelo castanho hoje e usava um vestido verde sonserina que a deixava perfeita... Como isso poderia ser pior? Justo ela tinha que ver a minha humilhação? Eu fiquei mortificado, o que ela vai pensar de mim agora? Como ela vai me ver como um homem de verdade? Como posso declarar á ela minha paixão se tudo que ela vê em mim é um garoto que não consegue se defender sozinho?_

Hermione releu aquele trecho umas três vezes para ter certeza sobre o que lia. Não era possível! Ou era? "Oh, Merlin! Ele era apaixonado pela Minerva? Não, não, não..." Ela se endireitou melhor no colchão e virou a pagina.

 _Maldito diário, hoje foi ainda pior do que ontem._

 _Tivemos aula de transfiguração no período da tarde, o que tecnicamente era pra ser uma coisa boa, mas não foi._

 _A profa. McGonagall nos deu uma tarefa simples; transfigurar um galho em uma cobra, coisa de primeiro ano, super fácil, só que eu ENTREI EM PÂNICO! Eram muitas cobras numa sala só e eu não gosto de cobras... Pra resumir, ela teve que me salvar DE NOVO! E eu vou ser piada pelo resto do semestre, parabéns pra mim._

 _—_ Era um pressentimento, Sev, com certeza — Hermione murmurou para o diário, lembrando-se de como Nagine quase matara Snape durante a batalha final. Então voltou á leitura.

 _Diário do demônio, cadê seus efeitos terapêuticos, cadê? Hoje foi um dia tão ruim como todos os outros, com o bônus de que fui humilhado á um novo nível._

 _Eu estava exausto depois das aulas e resolvi tomar um banho no banheiro dos monitores. Liguei todas as torneiras, despejei minha essência de banho e me deixei levar pela aroma terapia. (muito mais terapêutico do que escrever aqui, sem ofensas)_

 _Eis que lá estava eu pensando nas curvas da profa. McGonagall e acabei ficando excitado, sabe como é, eu tenho 15 anos, é super normal que meu pênis fique ereto por pensar na minha professora mais quente! Não é? Enfim... estava muito concentrado, fazendo você sabe o que, quando a musa inspiradora da minha masturbação entra!_

 _Sim! Minerva McGonagall entrou no banheiro e me pegou durante a masturbação!_

 _Um adolescente normal teria continuado embaixo d'água e tentado disfarçar, mas não eu. Eu, pra variar, entrei em pânico e ME LEVANTEI! "Não é o que você está pensando, professora" eu balbuciei sacudindo as mãos, esquecendo o óbvio: Eu estava peladão e com o pau duro! A McGonagall resfolegou, pediu desculpa e saiu._

 _E isso é o que eu chamo de um dia duro._

Hermione não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Pobre Snape!

 _Tolo Diário, como definir o dia de hoje? Não foi o pior dos meus dias, com certeza._

 _Eu estava morrendo de vergonha de encarar a professora Minerva na aula, então acabei fazendo tudo errado, é claro._

 _Ela me deu uma detenção. UMA DETENÇÃO! Eu fiquei bem chateado com isso, mas foi tão bom poder ficar a sós com ela. Eu sei que posso estar imaginando coisas, mas ela me olhou diferente quando estávamos sozinhos. Acho que vou arrumar mais detenções._

Hermione sentiu um vinco se formando em sua testa. Não gostou de Snape tendo detenções com Minerva.

Nas paginas seguintes, Hermione leu sobre como Snape ia mal de propósito nas aulas de Minerva só para ganhar detenções, tal como ela fazia nos dias de hoje com as aulas de poções. Ela amava Minerva de todo coração, mas foi impossível não se sentir enciumada ao saber dos sentimentos que Snape uma dia sentiu por ela.

 _Estranho diário, o dia foi decepcionante._

 _Na aula passada ela elogiou, toda sorridente, o novo corte de cabelo de um lufano, então eu imitei o corte só pra agradar ela e sabe o que ela falou? ... Nada! Nada de nada! Nem vou escrever mais, vou dar um jeito de fazer meus cabelos crescerem. Eu tenho uma poção pra isso em algum lugar..._

Opa! Isso não tinha acabado de acontecer com ela também? Que estranho. Ele não tinha feito de propósito, não é?

Hermione começou a reparar em pequenos detalhes. Como Minerva fazia pequenos contatos, pegando na mão dele, os elogios velados, os olhares ambíguos, tudo como Snape fazia com ela.

—O safado está jogando comigo? Não acredito!

 _Meu querido, adorável diário, tudo é maravilhoso._

 _Ela me beijou. Merlin, foi tão sensual, tão sexy._

 _Ela usava um vestido vermelho até os joelhos, que me fez passar a detenção toda olhando para aquele belo par de pernas, mas parecia que ela estava... me provocando. Ficava sentada sobre a mesa lendo e cruzando as pernas e descruzando as pernas... Eu já estava ficando louco._

 _Quando fui entregar pra ela os textos que, confesso, corrigi porcamente, ela segurou a minha mão e me puxou para um beijo caloroso. A boca dela é tão macia e ela beija tão bem, acho que vou morrer de amor._

Hermione fechou o diário com força e então o jogou contra a parede. Estava tão zangada com os dois que sentia vontade de esganá-los. Ela não leria mais nenhuma linha, queria ter um vira tempo para poder voltar atrás e deixar o maldito diário no lugar em que o encontrara.

* * *

Ele fumava um cigarro recostado em sua cadeira, pouca atenção prestava na conversa fiada de Sirius e Remus.

—Hey! Snape! — chamou um deles, estalando os dedos em frente ao seu rosto, até que seus olhos se fixaram neles.

— Para com isso Black— ele resmungou e deu outra tragada lenta.

—Não perturbe o homem, Sirius, ele está apaixonado — brincou Lupin, tendo por resposta um pequeno rosnado.

—Conte-me tudo — exigiu o cão.

Snape bateu o cigarro no cinzeiro para que as cinzas caíssem, deu outra tragada e deixou que a fumaça saísse pelo nariz, sabia que precisaria de toda a paciência do mundo para não estuporar aqueles marotos que ousava chamar de amigos nos dias de hoje.

—Tudo bem, tudo bem — Lupin emplumou-se na cadeira e pigarreou — Veja se adivinha. Ela é muito inteligente, é da Grifinória, tem cabelos castanhos...

— A Minerva outra vez? — ele perguntou sorridente para um Snape mal-humorado.

—Não é a Minerva — elucidou Remus — A jovem em questão é bem mais jovem e... uma aluna.

— Ora! Seu garanhão de uma figa! — ele esticou-se sobre a mesa e chacoalhou o ombro do sonserino. —Ela é bonita?

—Sim, eu diria. Ah, já sei, essa pista vai fazer você acertar: F.A.L.E.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! Você está pegando Hermione Granger?

Snape lançou um olhar furioso á Lupin, se arrependendo de ter contado á ele sobre a atenção que Hermione Granger estava lhe dando. Tinha saído com eles justamente para esquecer a garota, mas lá estava ela se tornando o assunto da noite.

—Não, e nem pretendo. A doida da Granger decidiu que está apaixonada por mim e eu tenho lhe dado algumas detenções, mas isso é tudo. — ele deu a última tragada e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, então chamou o garçom e pediu por uma dose de sua bebida favorita.

— Vamos lá, Severus, você não pode perder a oportunidade de ficar com aquela delicinha — disse Sirius, Rumus concordou veementemente .

—Se gostam tanto dela, podem investir. Eu não vou me relacionar com uma aluna.

— Nós não podemos! —frustrou-se Sirius. —Sempre tivemos uma relação meio paternal com a Hermione, já você sempre foi um bastardo com ela, tens toda a liberdade de... você sabe... grrrw!

—E você sabe muito bem que relacionamentos entre professores e alunos são normais.

—É. Exatamente, eu sei. Hermione Granger está agindo da mesma forma que eu agia quando amava a Minerva, e aquilo não acabou bem. É como se eu revivesse aquela história de outro ponto de vista.

—Só por que as coisas não deram certo entre você e a Minerva, não quer dizer que isso não vá funcionar com a Hermione — incentivou Lupin.

A bebida chegara e Snape a bebeu de pronto. Sabia que teria que parar de incentivar os sentimentos de Hermione, mas não entendia o porquê de ser incapaz disso.

* * *

Hermione revirou-se inquieta pela cama, não conseguia dormir. Como poderia se estava tão mortalmente curiosa para ler o resto do diário? Com um grunhido derrotado ela se levantou e pegou o diário outra vez, precisava saber onde aquela história dava.

Adorável diário, _nós fizemos amor esta noite._

 _Sinto como se só agora entendesse o sentido da vida, só agora sei o motivo da minha existência. É ela. Minha linda e adorada Minerva._

 _Nenhuma garotinha poderia fazer comigo o que ela fez, nossa diferença de idade desapareceu na cama, enquanto ela gemia o meu nome._

 _Não consigo esquecer a sensação dos braços dela me envolvendo, da textura macia da pele alva, do perfume cítrico, da maneira como os seios saltavam enquanto ela montava sobre mim. Ela fez de mim um homem feito e, principalmente, um homem amado. Ah se eu pudesse contar ao mundo sobre nós dois... Mas não podemos, somos amantes em segredo. Amantes só depois do toque de recolher._

Hermione engoliu a saliva com dificuldade. Estava tão confusa! Então Sape tinha perdido a virgindade com Minerva? Ual. Nunca suspeitou que os dois fossem um casal e aquilo quase a fez chorar de ciúmes.

Ela continuou a leitura, paginas e mais paginas descrevendo tórridas noites de amor, até que chegou uma em que as palavras estavam borradas por lágrimas.

 _Diário, ela partiu meu coração._

 _Estou arruinado, em pedaços, como posso continuar respirando depois de tudo o que ela disse?_

 _Minerva não quer me ver mais, tudo porque eu sugeri que assumíssemos nosso amor quando eu me formasse. Ela disse que não me ama, que eu sou apenas um garotão, uma distração. Ela disse... Que só estava comigo por sexo!_

 _Eu nunca vou me apaixonar outra vez. Nunca. Minerva McGonagall partiu meu coração e eu vou trancá-lo para sempre._

Hermione passou a ponta dos dedos pelas marcas de tinta borrada, e sentiu o coração afundar. Então Snape teve uma desilusão amorosa com sua professora, pobre coitado.

Ela via agora, claro como o dia, que ele estava fazendo com ela o mesmo que Minerva fez com ele. Se o fazia consciente ou inconscientemente, ela não sabia, mas já não via esperanças de conquistar o homem.

* * *

Ela chegou pontualmente ás sete no dia seguinte, nem um minuto antes.

— Boa noite, professor Snape — ela murmurou sem encarar-lhe.

Onde estavam os sorrisos e os olhos brilhantes? Ele se perguntou internamente ao arquear a sobrancelha.

— Há uma montanha de caldeirões á sua espera no laboratório — ele disse voltando sua atenção ao livro que lia. Hermione não se mexeu ou falou até que ele pôs os olhos sobre ela.

—Eu fiz algo que não devia e sinto muito por isso — ela disse tristemente em tom de desculpas. — Haviam algumas caixas naquele armário, e ao organiza-las, eu achei isso.

Ela estendeu a mão e entregou á Snape um livro que ele não via á anos: Seu diário idiota.

—Você leu? — ele perguntou com um rosnado, os olhos frios como gelo.

—Sim — ela admitiu. —E eu sei que o senhor vai me odiar por isso, mas eu quero que saiba que eu entendi. Entendi você nunca se interessaria por uma garota tão jovem quanto eu, e que eu nunca lhe despertei interesse. Sinto muito por ter agido como uma boba apaixonada nos últimos dias. Não vou mais incomodá-lo com meus sentimentos.

—Saia! — ele ordenou, pontuando com um soco na mesa.

—Mas...

—Saia, agora!— E ela saiu, com lágrimas nos olhos e o coração em cacos.

No dia seguinte ele avisou a Filch que ele deveria cuidar das detenções restantes de Hermione Granger. Estava decido á por sobre aquele assunto uma pedra e não tornar a pensar sobre ela.

Nas aulas, eles mal se olhavam, ela sequer lhe fazia perguntas. Se por acaso estivessem no mesmo corredor, um dos dois sempre mudava de direção. Ambos mantendo uma distância segura e cautelosa.

Mas os dias passavam vertiginosamente, e ele sentia falta de seus sorrisos, de seus olhares apaixonados. O sabor do beijo que não lhe saia da mente. Em uma noite qualquer, ele folheou as paginas do diário que Lily lhe convencera a escrever. Merlin, ele era tão jovem! Tão arrebatado pela ideia do primeiro amor, se ele soubesse na época tudo o que sabia agora... Ele sentia vergonha, também. Fez um papel tão bobo naqueles dias de sua adolescência.

Quando saiu para fazer a ronda e encontrou Minerva observando pensativa as ampulhetas que marcavam os pontos das casas.

— Seu olhar obsessivo não vai virar os pontos, Minerva— disse ao se aproximar da bruxa.

Ela, com seu chapéu pontiagudo e suas vestes distintas, olhou pra ele com os mesmos olhos que ele um dia fora apaixonado.

—Faz anos que fizemos da disputa pela taça das casas uma disputa particular só nossa, não é?

—E eu ganhei a maioria delas. Pelo menos até Potter vir para o castelo e Dumbledore agraciar a Grifinória com pontos desmerecidos.

—Um homem da sua idade com dor de cotovelo — ela crispou os lábios e girou os olhos, depois tornou-se séria . — Eu nunca me desculpei pelas coisas que te disse...

—Minerva, nunca falamos sobre aquilo, não vejo por que falaríamos agora — disse altivo.

—Nunca foi necessário falar, mas agora é — ela disse com a propriedade de seus 25 anos á mais. —Minha intenção nunca foi te magoar. Eu gostava de você, com aquele seu jeito reservado que beirava a timidez, gostava de ver a sua guarda baixar por um beijo ou dois. Mas eu sabia que você não me amava de verdade...

— Eu a amei!

—Você achou que amava, Severus! — ela disse firme. —Seu coração pertencia a Lily já naquela época, você só se negava a aceitar porque sabia que ela gostava de outro.

— Talvez... você esteja certa — ele concedeu.

— E tão certa quanto eu estava antes, eu estou agora quando digo que você tem sentimentos por Hermione Granger. E ela por você.

Aquilo o emudeceu. Ele ficou observando as esmeraldas nas ampulhetas com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

—Meu medo é que nossa história se repita, não quero vê-la sofrer como eu sofri.

—Nós não nos amávamos, por isso tudo acabou daquele jeito. Já você e ela... Quando eu vejo o modo que ela olha pra você e como você olha pra ela!... Fale com ela Severus — ela alisou o braço forte por um momento e ficou na pontinha dos pés para depositar um leve beijo no canto dos lábios do sonserino. Então lhe deu as costas e o deixou á sós com seu turbilhão de sentimentos contraditórios.

Depois de refletir sobre o assunto, ele decidiu escrever á Hermione uma carta.

"Querida Sabe-tudo,

Seu distanciamento tem sido a causa do meu tormento durante os últimos dias. Tenho lutado contra meus sentimentos, tentado reprimi-los, mas todo meu esforço tem sido em vão.

Eu a perdoo por ter lido meu diário —você nunca encostaria em um livro e o deixaria fechado sem ser lido. A culpa foi minha por ter deixado aquilo ao seu alcance.

Mas agora, depois de noites insones, eu me sinto feliz por finalmente partilhar aquela história com alguém. Nunca ninguém soube sobre Minerva e eu, nem Lily a quem eu contava tudo, nem seu amigo Harry Potter, a quem eu dei minhas memórias quando pensava que ia morrer.

Você então é a única testemunha do meu primeiro amor.

Eu era jovem e não sabia nada sobre o amor naquela época, então esqueça meus ataques grifinórios tendenciosos ao drama.

Você não podia estar mais errada quando falou que eu não tinha interesse algum em você. A realidade é exatamente o contrário, pequena.

Não sei bem onde essa história vai parar, nem posso prometer que não vamos nos arrepender no final, mas estou disposto a dar-lhe inúmeras detenções para ter a chance de descobrir.

S.S."

Ele deixou a carta com uma rosa branca sobre a cama da bruxa no dia seguinte, ganhando olhares hostis por pisar em terreno grifinório.

Após o toque de recolher Hermione bateu á porta de seus aposentos.

Estava tímida, e enrolou-se com as palavras, mas em essência tudo o que ela queria dizer ele já sabia, então a beijou ali mesmo, antes que ela sequer pudesse concluir o que queria dizer.

Aos tropeços eles entraram na pequena sala que antecedia o quarto, mas não foram muito longe. Espalharam peças de roupas pelo tapete e se deitaram diante da lareira.

Havia qualquer coisa na maneira que Hermione gemia que o fazia perder o juízo, uma doce loucura que o consumia enquanto seu nome escapava dos lábios rosados. Ela se entregou á ele de corpo e alma, totalmente rendida ao seu toque.

O cheiro que desprendia do corpo suado da pequena mulher se tornaria seu novo vicio, assim como o gosto de seu sexo úmido e virgem na ponta da língua.

Deflorou-a lentamente, como quem come um doce á mordidas pequenas, deliciando-se com o fato de ser o primeiro —e quiçá o último—homem a estar dentro de Hermione.

Viu como ela reagia as investidas mais brutas, viu o corar adorável nas maçãs do rosto e o fogo nos olhos amendoados, as unhas compridas que procuravam se fixar em algo sólido e acabaram por se cravar dolorosamente sem seus braços.

Sua leoa marcava sua primeira caça.

Quando derramou-se dentro dela fez de seu nome uma oração, chamando-a entre arfadas, tentando a todo custo recobrar o controle sobre seu próprio corpo.

Ela deitou-se sobre seu peito, enquanto ele fumava o cigarro pós-coito, as chamas da lareira pareciam deixa-la ainda mais bela. Nua e saciada, brincando com os cabelos do peito masculino, ronronando baixinho uma canção de amor. Um quadro lindo de se ver.

—Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você —ela falou quebrando a magia do momento.

Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos para observar ela se mover pela sala, se inclinando em busca das roupas, dando ao bruxo uma visão privilegiada de seu traseiro.

— Hermione, sou um velho homem, tenha piedade!

Ela sorriu e corou ao perceber que ele se referia á sua nudez. Vestiu sobre o corpo a camisa preta dele, deixando que o perfume amadeirado lhe envolvesse. Ela acabou achando o que procurava no bolso da capa escolar.

—Aqui — ela se ajoelhou e lhe ofereceu um livro encadernado em couro negro. — É um diário novo, para um novo começo.

—Obrigada — ele aceitou e a presenteou com um de seus beijos.

Se alguém o perguntasse, ele nunca saberia dizer quando exatamente se apaixonou por ela. Talvez tivesse sido quando ela começou a provoca-lo nas aulas, ou quando lhe dera chocolates no dia de são Valentim, ou até mesmo antes de tudo isso.

Ele só sabia que os cacos remendados que formavam seu coração agora pertenciam á ela. Se os deuses fossem bons, ela seria uma dona mais cuidadosa que as duas anteriores.

* * *

 **Notas finais do capítulo**

A ideia surgiu ao ver uma foto da nossa queria Maggie Smith quando era mais nova. Fala sério, a mulher era um escândalo de bonita! Snape se apaixonaria pela minerva com aquela aparência com certeza!

Espero que tenham gostado.

(Aos que leem fics minhas: Gente, estou de volta de verdade desta vez, essa semana estarei finalizando a fic Diga, já até tenho três capítulos lindos prontos para postagem. E vou retomar MEEV e Te amo também! Então aguardem.)

Quero reiews! Beijooos


End file.
